Police Line
Brunant |Row 4 title = Language(s) |Row 4 info = Dutch, English |Row 5 title = Seasons, episodes |Row 5 info = 4, 40 |Row 6 title = Original channel, run |Row 6 info = BBN 2008-date }} Police Line is a Brunanter police crime drama presented on BBN 4 and 3. It is primarily in Dutch though the series is also presented in English. Police Line is partly linked with the 1980s police series Shut Case, although it is a completely separate production. Police Line is now into its fourth season, each with 14 episodes of 1 hour. Police line is shown at 19:00 on Wednesdays. Plot Overview Police Line follows the life of Paula Martins, daughter of the famed detective Robert Martins (of Shut Case). When her father is killed in the 1990s, Martins agrees to join the National Police and quickly begins to rise in the local force. The series takes place in Grijzestad in the late 2000s. The show revolves around Martins and the local police office haing to solve crimes, such as thefts, murders and others. Each are usually solved within the show's 1-hour span, though some cases may run through several episodes. Police Line also explores Paula's personal life, her issues and her relationships. Season 1 (2008-09) In 2008 (season 1) Martins has to juggle between her field work and assisting the aging police chief in other duties. Her biggest case is going after the kidnapper of the mayor's young son, who is using various accomplices to hide and move him around as he demands a massive ranson. She and her team are able to rescue him and at the end of the season she is promoted to police chief. Season 2 (2009-10) In season 2, Martins falls under a lot of pressure, having to do chief duties while at the same time being involved in solving crimes. The big case in the season revolves around a potential sexual predator who kidnapps young women and may possible be running a prostitution ring. Season 3 (2011-12) Paula is faced with her biggest case yet, as the office receives an ominous note from an unknown criminal who plans to target the families of policemen who have done wrong to him or mistreated him. While trying to foil this criminal and protect innocent families the team also has to face thieves and many other petty criminals. She also begins to fall for David, her partner for many years. Season 4 (2012-13) In season 4, Martins is faced with a series of grisly murders by a serial killer. Many of those being murdered are police informants or witnesses and Paula begins to get emotional, more than ever wanting to catch the man responsible. Her superiors, sensing a lot of stress and lack of judgement in her decide to take her off the case but from home she is able to help solve the crime. Martins ends up marrying David at the end of the season. Season 5 (2013-14) The fifth season will feature several diferent cases, all of which revolve around the city government being in links with the mob and trying to cover up crimes and hinder investigations. Cast Main *Carine Hillard: Officer (later inspector) Paula Martins, the daughter of a famed police officer and a rising name in the force. *Robert Steiner: Police Chief Mark Steen, an old-fashioned chief who is Paula's aging boss. *David Deserre: David, Paula's right hand man and later on her boyfriend and future husband. *Mina Robinson: Anna, a skilled field officer. Guest *Jan van Bruick: Eric Spielman, season 1 kidnapper. *Johan de Bruijn: Herman van Herck, season 2 kidnapper and pimp *Gregory Hume: season 4 serial killer and former policeman. Reception and release Police Line is one of BBN's most popular shows, especially among Dutch-speakers. Police Line was one of the most-watched shows in Brunant during its first season, averaging some 320,000-350,000 viewers. Viewership has slightly dropped in subsequent seasons, though still having around 270,000-300,000 viewers per show. Police Line has been well-received by critics, especially for its focus on suspense and use of less violence when compared to American police shows. DVD releases In 2010 BBN released the season one DVD for the show, with season 2 out on DVD in 2011 and season 3 in 2012. Each DVD set comes with three discs, two with seven episodes each and one for special features, including character bios, interviews and behind-the-scenes action. Each one sells for 18€. File:Police_line_-_het_eerste_seizoen.png|Season 1 DVD File:Police_line_season_3.png|Season 3 DVD Category:TV shows Category:BBN